Tactics
by Duen
Summary: Come and do your part to secure the savage wasteland, by joining the Midwestern brotherhood of steel chapter. Tribesmen, townsfolk, homeless and spoil city brats, the brotherhood accepts all who are willing to do their part
1. Chapter 1

_**Bunker Alpha**_

"Listen up you maggots! My name is general Barnaky. It is my job to make you sorry excuses of human beings into capable and proud member of the brotherhood of steel" He said as he march back and forth in front of a large gathering of new recruits from nearby settlements and tribes. "Each of you have been sent here because your community thought that you had something special about you, that made them want to give you up the first chance they got" He kept on ranting. "As of this moment, you roaches have been earning the title of initiate. And therefore you are now part of something bigger then whatever your former deadbeat life could have lead to. As Initiates you are only permitted to stay at this bunker. Under no circumstances are you allowed to go home to mommy whenever you feel the brotherhood is being to hard at you. Doing so will be counted as desertion and there will be serious consequences, which involves execution or a week in the hole depending on your service record"

The news of possible execution for just walking home surprised most of the initiates, wondering if joining up was a good idea or not.

"Normally brotherhood soldiers are trained and educated from the moment they can walk, but since we have no idea in hell on where you pathetic scumbags lie in the terms of combat, strategy and survival, you will all be receiving basic training in firearms, explosive, ambush and much more that will be covered in due time. Now, any of you sun worshiper got a curious mind, cause now is your chance to satisfy it" He stopped and looked over them.

One woman raised her hand and got permission to talk. "When do we get out on missions?"

"When you have completed your basic training and have been settle into squads. And remember, just because you get permission to go on missions, does not mean your training is over. The missions you will be tasked in will be your final initiation into the ranks of the brotherhood. We need to see if you halfwits can properly represent the brotherhood out there in the unforgiving waste both military and diplomatic. The elders put value in making the brotherhood an attractive institution to be a part of, so do your utmost to behave not like a bunch of trigger happy teenagers, and more as professional members. Anything else?"

After 30 seconds of silence Barnaky continued. "You are dismissed, use the time to get familiar with the bunker's facilitys and your fellow initiates" he then turned around to exit the room, but looked backed at them and said "Oh and one more thing initiates. Welcome to the brotherhood of steel" and then he left.

The initiates all began to look at each other and began to get to know each other, while one man just went straight for the exit, catching the attention of a curious initiate.

 _ **Bunker Alpha: locker room**_

The fellow who left were at his newly appointed locker, checking what new stuff they gave them. It was some leather armor with the brotherhood logo on the back and on the right shoulder.

"Training leather" he quickly turned around slightly startled at the sudden feminine voice from behind him. He looked around and saw a woman of equal height with light tan skin, green eyes and black hair that looked like it reached her back.

He looked confused at her "What?"

She pointed at the uniform in his open locker. "They give us whatever makeshift leather armor they can find and call it a uniform to tarnish in training" she said in a matter of fact kind of tone.

He nodded with a small smile "Yeah. My town's own militia has better armor then this"

She looked at him with a curious glint in her eyes. "What town are you from?"

"Starkport. It's a small settlement west of here. You?"

"Highgate. I heard of Starkport. Some little community, trying to expand itself. Thought they were to small to let their young join the brotherhood" she said mildly surprised.

"Yeah my town can't really spare anyone to join so we help mostly with food and the occasional shelter for brotherhood patrols. Through the brotherhood wanted at least one to represent the town they are protecting, so I joined up" he explained.

It caused her to raise an eyebrow "Did you join because you wanted to or felt like you had to?"

He looked down a bit, thinking it through a bit. He looked up at her again "I guess it is a bit of both. I wanted to get out a bit and see what the rest of wasteland is. But I also wanted to protect my people. So I figured this is the best option" he explained. He then gave her a curious look and asked. "What brings a city girl out here?"

She shrug and said "I come from an influential with a lot of ties to businesses and our guard. Figure they want some tie to the brotherhood other then smile and promises. So I got picked to join the ranks of this up and coming military force" she answered with a little bitterness hidden behind a slight smile.

This surprised him and it could be seen on his face which she just laughed off. "I don't mind it really. I needed a change in scenery anyway, and I know how to handle a rifle so this is perfect for me" she gave a warm smile as she reassured him.

He looked to have calm down a bit and smiled a bit. He held out his hand "My name is Kaiden"

She shook his hand and said "Victoria" She looked him up and down a bit. "So what are ya good at?" She asked a bit excited.

"What?"

"In a fight. Me I prefer sniping, through I can handle a pistol well enough" she seemed to gleam at the mention of her combat prowess.

"Well my dad is a part of our militia back home, so he taught me how to use shotguns, SMGs and assault rifles" he answered with a smile.

"So, a grunt of all trades then. Well we will see soon if small town boys can hit a damn" she flashed him a teasing smile. "Listen I'm going to the shooting range, showing these tribesmen how to shoot a damn. You are welcome to join, who knows you might learn a thing or two" She offered with a genuine smile.

He gave her an apologetic look "Thanks, but I need to clean out my guns. Doubt the officers will look kindly on us if our own guns jammed"

Now it was her turn to raise her eyebrows in surprise "Wait you brought your own guns too?" She asked in disbelief.

He nodded and turned around to his locker and picked up what he was looking for. He turned to her to show her a sawed off shotgun and a weird looking pistol. He handed her the pistol as she checked out the design. "Wait this pistol uses 5,56 rounds" She said, seeming more surprised then confused.

"My dad bought it off a caravan. The trader claimed he was from a distant land from the west called El Ay. He also claimed that you could see the ocean from there" He then asked "Did you bring your own guns?"

She nodded quite eagerly "My custom made hunting rifle. I outfitted it a high powered scope and silencer. I also got a glock for close encounters, through I would not mind that piece there" she eyed at his 5.56 pistol.

He chuckle lightly as he holster the pistol while carrying the sawed off in his left hand. "Don't you got some tribesmen to show off to?"

She nodded and open up her locker which just happen to be next to his. She took out her rifle with some spare ammo and began to head as she said "I see you in training Kaiden"

He did not answer as it seemed like she did not expect an answer. He just turned around and headed for the workshop.

* * *

As she made her way into the shooting range, she saw some initiates all ready trying out their skills or lack of skill if you ask Victoria. She noticed a girl with shoulder length blonde hair, slightly shorter then herself who were trying out a pump action shotgun but it looked like it was her first time ever using it. Victoria stopped a moment to see how this girl could handle a shotgun. The girl saw the target and took aim quickly and fired.

But Victoria burst out laughing when the girl was not prepared for the recoil which startled the poor woman that she fell on her back with a yelp and dropped the gun. Taking heavy breaths she noticed the laughter coming from Victoria and looked at her with a hurt look on her face. A woman beside her with a round face and short dark hair gently pulled the poor woman up and sent a nasty look at the laughing Victoria.

"Ya got nothing better to do then stand there and laugh?!" She called out to her.

Victoria who had a wide grin on her face, held up her hands a bit "Easy there. Just not everyday I see someone as green as her handling a shotgun like that"

The blonde looked still little shaken "I have never touched a gun before! I was a doctor's assistant for crying out loud! I had hoped I would be scribe but turns out they needed medics instead of doctors" She pouted as she picked up her shotgun.

Victoria then looked to the other girl "And what about you huh?"

The girl seemed still not to like Victoria very much, judging from her expression, but decided to be civil. "Mechanic, the brotherhood heard of my dad's workshop in a city close to here and thought they could use soldiers with mechanical skill. Plus I heard they got a bunch cars from the pre war era up and working and want those who know how to fix them to also drive them"

"Nice!" Victoria said as she brought up her hand for a high five, but lowered her hand and her mood when the girl did not want to return the favor. "Any reason why you are here and not in the garage then?" She asked in a bitter tone.

"They want all drivers to handle small arms, like pistols and SMGs. Anything that is easy to whip out and fire from the drivers seat" She answered as she return to her target practice as she started to fire upon her target dummy and hit almost half of the time. Victoria looked back at the blonde and saw that she was about to make the same mistake again. So she step up behind the girl with open arms and waited for what seemed inevitable. And sure enough it happen.

The girl flew back dropping her shotgun in the proces, but was catched by Victoria who looked a bit down to her "First time it's funny, a second time it's just painful to watch"

The blonde quickly flew up and stepped away from Victoria. "I don't need you to watch over my shoulder!"

Victoria raised her right brow "Really? Cause you sure need the help. Just let me show you how it is do-" She was caught off by the other woman

"How about you just fuck off you condescending cunt!"

This got Victoria's attention "Oh is that how it is going to be?" She mockingly asked As they got stood directly in front of each other.

"Alright you apes knock that shit off!" Called out a familiar voice. None other than Barnaky came in, in full power armor. All of the initiates stood up straight. Barnaky grabbed out to pull in a random initiate up close _**to**_ him with one hand. The initiate was clearly frightened and shock. You! Point out who is responsible for this ruckus!" He demanded. The young man quickly pointed at Victoria. The general let go of the frightened man and made a beeline towards Victoria. He was half a arms length away from her but she could feel him tower over her and look down on her. "Is it true?" He asked in a low tone.

She looked up at him "Well what happen was" he cut her off

"Yes or no initiate?!" He yelled

"Well yes but"

"No buts!" You will go out in the hall with your rifle above your head while standing on one leg. Do you get me?!" He order

She just looked at him in confusion "What?"

This time he went up to he so their foreheads touched and yelled "Do you get me?!"

She quickly nodded and she turned around to pick up her rifle and walked off. Barnaky looked back at the gathered initiates. "Usually there are two to start a conflict. Who else was involved?"

The two girls stepped forward. "Your names"

"Beth" said the dark haired one. "Liz" said the blonde

He nodded "Good to know" and he walked off.

* * *

 _ **Alpha bunker: hallway**_

As Kaiden walked out of the workshop, satisfy with his work of cleaning his guns ran into Victoria standing on one leg, and with her arms and rifle above her head.

He raised an eyebrow and asked "Should I know how this happen?"

"A small misunderstanding" Was her reply.

"Did you at least ask how long you have to stay like this?"

She then looked with wide eyes straight ahead "Shit!" to which he laughed at.

"Something amusing initiate?!" Asked Barnaky as he walked up to them.

Kaiden had a nervous look on his face and said "Oh, um no sir"

Barnaky then looked at Victoria "You girl. Who is this boy to you?"

She looked nervously at both of them "Uhh a friend I guess" he just slowly nodded and walked off leaving the two.

Kaiden turned to her and said "You forgot to asked how long you have to do that" to which her only reply was a piercing stare she sent him.

* * *

A/N

I plan to use the characters that I make as central characters but I am open to other characters that you can come up with. For those who pick ghoul and super mutants as their oc, be aware they probably won't show up for awhile. Ghouls might turn up sooner if I feel to mix it up a bit, but super mutants will have to take some work.

Name

Race

Age

Background

Personality

Skills (max 3)

Role on the team

Karma

Weapon of choice

Reason for joining the BOS


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bunker Alpha: Training ground  
**_

It is a hot spring day at the BOS training grounds, and the initiates could feel it. They were told that they all would undergo basic training together doing the first couple of weeks, afterwards they are going to be assign special training in that field they show must promise in. That is if they can pass basic.

At this moment, Kaiden and his fellow initiates were hiking 5 kilometers away and back to base in full gear, and under the watchful eye of general Barnaky who was manning a 50 cal gun on top of a hummer.

"IF YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE RUNNING, THEN I WILL GIVE YOU A REASON! DO YOU GET ME?!" he yelled.

"SIR YES SIR!" they answered, through very out of sync.

At the rear end of the march were Kaiden, gaining up to Victoria.

"You *pant* you think he would really *pant* fire on us?" He asked. They then saw the man in question turning his gun towards their position and fired just pass them at their feet.

They got startled and quickly speed up the pace "Any other *pant* questions?" she asked frustrated.

"THE BROTHERHOOD HAS NO USE FOR SLACKERS, WEAKLINGS AND COWARDS. THOSE WHO POSSES THESE QUALITIES GETS THE HONOR OF BEING TEARED TO SHREDS BY THIS 50 CAL SPEWING CANNON! NOW TELL ME, DO ANY OF YOU HAVE THESE TRAITS?!"

"SIR NO SIR" they said in better sync this time.

"THAT IS GOOD TO HEAR. AMMO FOR THIS GUN AIN'T CHEAP!"

Kaiden looked at Victoria "This *pant* is going to be the death of us"

"Screw you *pant* I'm going to live for ever!" she said and gave him a sly smile, of which he lightly laughed at.

 _ **Later, at Bunker Alpha**_

All the initiates collapsed as they got to base. Some were in desperate in need of water. Some so desperate that they started to fight over water flasks. Of which earned them a disapproving look from the general.

"You sorry excuse of primates. One hike and you are already tearing each other apart. Know that out on a real mission, the only people that can assure that you will come back alive is yourself and your teammates. You will all be dead, if you start breaking noses after a little running. Now to the showers with all of ya. And remember boys go first!" He called out and drove off to a other batch of initiates that are going out hiking.

Victoria and Kaiden walked over to their lockers to pick out spare clothes, when suddenly Victoria spotted Liz and Beth at their lockers. "Hey listen, I got something I need to take care of, can we meet in the mess hall later?" He just nodded and headed off to the showers with a towel and some spare clothes with him. She however walked over to the pair in hope of it not to end up with another unjust punishment. "Hey girls!" She greeted them with a smile.

Both of them turned to her, with Beth giving a disgusted look at Victoria, while Liz tried to avoid eye contact. "What do you want?!" demanded Beth.

Victoria slightly raised her hands "Easy now, I just came here to clear the air with you guys"

Beth looked at her with a slight suspicious expression "Oh, you are going to apologies?"

"What? If so I think you are the one who owes me an apology. You got me in trouble for just trying to help her!"

This ticked Beth off "Oh after you mocked her and laughed in her face"

"Not my fault she fell on her ass for not using a shotgun right!" She defended herself with her hands raised.

"I was brought up to learn how to heal people, not kill them!" Liz declared, which frustrated Victoria to no end.

"Goddamn it, you are in the brotherhood of steel, specific under their military ranks! They expect you to handle yourself out in the field with your teammates! Falling on your ass cause you don't know how to handle a shotgun is gonna get you and them killed!" Victoria said, rather harshly then she meant to, which could be seen on Liz's expression of shame, and Beth's beyond pissed look in her eyes. "Listen, It's for the best you start spending time at the shooting range and ask for help how to handle guns, otherwise you are going to be too depended on your teammates to save you whenever something nasty comes to chew your guts out" And with that said she headed for the showers after the boys were finished.

 ** _15 minutes later: Mess hall_**

A plate of mutfruit, jerky and a cup of water is what Kaiden and all the others got for dinner. He would have complained about the small portion of it, but remain silent about it since it was 100% radiation free.

Joining him opposite of the table was non other then a refreshed Victoria "Nothing like a rad free medium warm shower and some rad free food to go with it!"

"The brotherhood are quite uptight about radiation" He pointed out as he took a bite of the bread. "Ya hear about the special training courses?" she shook her head as she was eating. "The officers and elders have put up different courses, like sniping, ambushing and frontline grunt work"

She raised a curious brow "Really? And pray tell what do you have in mind?"

"Squad leader training" He said as he took a bite of mutfruit.

Victoria smiled "Well, well looks like you are going to be a smart grunt" She teased as she took a zip of her water.

"Someone has to represent the squad, might as well be me" He added

"And getting the praise for the group's work is a nice side bonus"

"Or getting my ass handed to me if said group fails miserably" He said.

She showed him a slight smile and raised her cup "Touché" And he brought up his toast her cup. "May the scum of the waste fear us"

"And if not, shoot them" And then they downed their drinks. "We can sign up for the courses now if you want to" He offered as he just finished eating.

"Only if we go to the range afterwards" She playfully demanded.

"Deal" And then they got up and left to sign up for their courses. They walked out of the mess hall and out to the hallway, where in the middle of it a couple of scribes were sitting by a desk with lists of the courses.

One of them looked up at the incoming pair "I guess you two are here to sign up?"

They both nodded and were handed each a paper that they needed to fill out, with infomation about their background, experience and choice of training. "Any idea how long these training courses take?" Victoria asked, as she was filling out her form.

"A couple of weeks. The courses will teach you the basic of your chosen class. The only way to find out if you pass is if you can make it work out in the field"

"So we can be considered done after our initiation?" Kaiden asked with a raised brow.

"The brotherhoods usual way of training requires years of training and study. But those were for those born into the brotherhood. With you new recruits we dont have the time and resources to have you all go through with what comes close to that" The scribe told them.

"Hmpf. Seems like they rely on us getting experience on the field" Victoria said, sounding not really impress with how things were done. She finished her form as did Kaiden and handed them over to the scribes and went to the shooting range.

 _ **Bunker Alpha: Shooting range**_

They found two booths next to each other and took their place. Victoria had her custom made rifle ready and Kaiden brought his pistol, that Victoria seems to have a eye for. "What does a girl have to do to get her hands on a piece like that?"

"You do know you could just ask if you want to use it right?"

She shrugged with her shoulders "I'm a rich girl. I'm suppose to get things without asking" She said putting on a act, of which he clearly sees through.

"Oh then this must be a very new concept for you then" He smiled and started to twirl the gun around to playfully spite her, which seemed to work.

She then went up to him with her hand out to him, while giving him an innocent look and said "Please" in a higher pitch voice.

It seemed to have worked since he placed it in her hand while still holding it. "When you put it like that" And he let her have it, which seemed to make her giddy with excitement, as she took a stance at her booth and stood at the ready to shoot. A target came up from 100 meters away, and within 2 seconds she had fired 2 shots, one in the chest, one in the throat.

"Not bad sharpshooter" He said and offered her a high five, which she accepted and handed him his gun back. He called up his target at 50 meters and used the 3 remaining shots on it, with 2 in the chest and one in the head. "Not skillful as you at long range, but im better at the close to mid range"

"Well, we cant all be gifted marksmen like me" She said while smiling smugly

"You know, I already regret you using my gun now" He responded in a regret through a slight smile.

She laughed a bit and put a hand on his shoulder "Hehehe. Boy you have not seen nothing yet!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bunker Alpha**_

"You are all here because you think you can lead!" Called out head paladin Harding, a season brotherhood commander of 30 years. She has short cut black greying hair and few wrinkles around her eyes, but were often overlooked by a few scars decorating her face. She has 3 scars running down across her face, narrowing avoided hitting her green eyes. "You!" She pointed at a young female brunette "What does being a squad leader mean to you?"

"Um guiding a squad through a fire fight?" She guessed, sounding very uncertain.

The paladin did not look satisfied "And?" But the initiate did not say anything, making the paladin sigh in frustration and pinch the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed. "Leading a squad on a mission is more than telling who to shoot who. A competent squad leader has to have the trust of the brothers and sisters who serve under them. They need to trust you with their lives that you will get the job done, and getting their ass out. A leader scans the field and choose the right course of action, which could be to call for backup or storming a raider hideout" she than looked directly at the brunette "Your name initiate"

"It's uhhh Lucy ma'am" She answered.

"Tell me Lucy. You are leading a squad of your own, and you came upon a what appears to be a raider stronghold. How do you proceed?"

"I guess" Lucy was swift cut off by Harding.

"One piece of advice just for you Lucy. Your future sworn brothers and sisters are not going to go easy on you cause your ass might look good in leather. They will question you and undermine your authority if you don't got the confidence to back your orders up" Harding then went up behind Lucy who were starting to sweat like crazy. "Now tell me, how do you proceed?"

"I" She was cut of again but by a tab on the back of her head.

"Stand up and show you got a spine to back you up!" She quickly stood up to the slight amusement everybody there including Kaiden, despite feeling sorry for the young woman for being put in the spot like that.

"I order a search and kill on everybody inside the building ma'am!" She said, still shaking.

"So you don't order a recon on the place? you just go in guns blazing?!" Harding criticises, which got Lucy turning her head to look back at the paladin, only to earn an other tab on the back of her head. "Eyes forward initiate!"

"But you said it was a raider stronghold" She said in a pleading tone

Harding then started to almost yell "And intel can't always be reliable! That stronghold could be full of poorly armed civilians on the run from raiders! Do you maybe want to kill civilians initiate?!"

"No m-ma'am!" Lucy answered in a slightly raised voiced, but she looked like she could not handle the humiliation she felt by this.

"Do you want to lead a group of homicidal maniacs?!"

"No ma'am"

"Do you want to be a an prime example of a brotherhood soldier?!"

"Yes ma'am"

"Thanks sit down!" And faster than one could blink she planted her ass back in her chair. Harding went up infront of the class to a board, of which she took out a marker and drew a couple of buildings from a birds perspective. "Let's say that you get sent to a town that has a raider problem. A group of them have taken over a small section, and are using an apartment building as base. How should we proceed to ensure the best likely outcome in theory?"

Kaiden slightly and a little hesitant raised his hand and got a nod from Harding. "Well I"

"Stand!"

He quickly got up "I believe doing some scouting on the building and area around to find advantage to use"

"Care to show us on the board?" Harding asked As she pointed the marker at him. He went up to the board and took the offered marker. "The rest of you are encouraged to come with suggestions

"Well the base building will most likely have guards around to prevent people from getting inside, so a decoy would properly be a good idea" Kaiden said a little unsure.

Lucy raised her hand, seeming more confident now. "Well if the town is asking for our help, won't they offer information on the said building, like underground entrance?" She suggested earning a nod of approval from Harding.

"Information is the key factor to any battle. Good thinking initiate Lucy"

Another initiate raised his hand, a late teens skinny guy with short cut blonde hair and blue eyes. "Set up a sniper position on a building opposite of their Base?"

"What is your name initiate?"

"Bill ma'am"

"A decent sharpshooter from a elevated position, can wreck chaos on the enemy while engaging a ground unit. One single shoot from a sniper can change everything" She then turn her attention to Kaiden. "So now you got a sniper position, a underground tunnel to their base, but what do you do to the patrolling guards? The sniper can't take them all out while they are in the open with available cover. How do you deal with them?"

Kaiden then turned his attention to the board and scanned for possible options. A idea pop up when he notice a dead end alley way a block from their base. "I will try and lure them in this alley way, where squad members will lie in hiding and pop up as they get into range" he said as he drew one 4 brotherhood soldiers in hiding in the alley and one soldier luring the raiders in.

"And after that?"

"Well uhhh I will order the ground team to take the underground entrance towards their base" he said as he drew a tunnel going under the buildings and end at the raider base. "The sniper as a distraction will line up shots, making them focus on the sniper as the ground team work their way up the building. Hopefully will their gunfire towards our sniper will deaf out our guns as we clean them floor by floor"

Harding took a good look at the drawing, seeming not so impressed by the way it's drawn "A little sloppy on details, but the general ideas are there so it is a pass" she motioned for Kaiden to take his seat. "As squad leader, your job is not only to lead soldiers into battle, but you are also representing the brotherhood. It is your job to give a good impression of what the brotherhood is and make it appealing to be allied with us. Now you are dismissed for now and are to report for weapons training. But tomorrow I expect each of you to come up with a scenario like what we just been through. Dismissed!"

 _ **Meanwhile outside of bunker Alpha**_

"Initiate Victoria, what traits does a sniper have in your mind?" The drill instructor asked.

"Be polite, efficient and a plan to kill everyone in your sights?" She guessed in a joking manner.

A other initiate spoke up "Awareness, independent and discipline sir!"

"Well said initiate Sarah"

"Kiss ass" Victoria muttered.

"Anything you wanna repeat?!"

She sighed "No sir"

"Then shut up!"

 ** _Bunker Alpha command center_**

"Are these intel accurate?" Asked general Barnaky with dread in his voice.

The scout nodded. "Baker squad was investigating a town southwest of here and were ambushed by a group loft raiders"

"Casualties?"

"None, they wounded half of baker squad and surrounded them at gunpoint"

Barnaky's attention got renewed by this statement. "They are alive?"

The scout nodded "The last time I saw them yes. Through I would not recommend a rescue effort yet"

This fired up the general "And why the hell not?!"

The scout pointed at the map. "Between us and them, I spotted some raider forts as I retreated. If we attack their town, they can get reinforcement and surround us"

Barnaky could only nod reluctantly and dismissed the scout. Leaving the general the elder and scribes to form a strategy.

"How far are the recruits?" Asked head scribe Rowland.

"They are not ready, they are only past basic training" argued Barnaky.

"And most of our veteran forces are eighter training the recruits or establishing new bunkers" The elders added. He looked at Barnaky "I'm sorry general, but this can't go unopposed. If we are to build on our relationship with the surrounding communities then we have to prove that we won't take this kind of action passively. Get a squad and start a campaign against these raiders, before our allies get second thoughts of our arrangements!" The elders order with firm determination.

Barnaky sighed and reluctantly complied "Yes sir"

"Do you have any recruits that can form a squad general?"

"I got a few in mind but I ask around the instructors" he said.

The high elder nodded "Get to it then"

Barnaky turned around and muttered "Politics"

 _ **Bunker Alpha mess hall**_

 _"Initiates Kaiden, Lucy and Bill are to report to the armory at once"_

Victoria looked at a surprised Kaiden "Who did you piss you off?"

He shrug his shoulders "Fucked if I know, but it sounded urgent" He got up and left.

As he walked off, Victoria eyed his tray of food, of which half of it was still there and some water. "Hehe, don't mind if I do"

 _ **Bunker Alpha armory**_

Kaiden walked into the armory, meeting Lucy, Bill and Barnaky inside. "Good, you are finally here" Said Barnaky impatiently. "What I am going to tell you is highly confidential and are not to be discussed outside of this room. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" They said together.

"That's good to hear. Now Listen up" He took out a map and rolled it out and pin it on a nearby board. "A few days ago we sent a squad out to the town of Carterton, southwest of here. Sadly the squad did not make it back, but according to a scout they were taken alive with some wounded"

"So it's a rescue mission?" Asked Bill.

Barnaky shook his head "Unfortunate no. There are too many raider forts between us and them. If we lead a direct attack on their town, we can risk of getting boxed in by their reinforcement from these three forts. But we can not do nothing eighter. Doing so will make us appear passiv and weak, which will discourage support from our new allies and possible future allies. So the high elder have decided to send out squads to clear a path to Carterton and you three are going to form and lead you own squad"

The surprise and disbelief on their faces did not throw back the general, since he thought that this assignment was a death sentence. "Personally I think that this is a bad idea, since you only past basic training and started your leadership courses. But it's the high elder's decision so you three are ordered to form your own squad by tomorrow. Questions?"

Bill stepped up "Why us and not other already develop squad?"

"The brotherhoods original forces are setting up bunker's in the region, and baker squad, the squad captured by the raiders, were our only squad with complete training and a few missions under their belt. The rest of our forces are you recruits, and we don't have the time to fully trained you all. So we need you to form and lead three combat ready squads to show our might in the wasteland"

Lucy slightly raised her hand "Will it count as part of our initiation?"

Barnaky nodded. "If you succeed and survive, then you and your teammates will officially be members of the brotherhood of steel"

Their disbelief were quickly replaced with excitement of the chance of becoming real brotherhood members already. And Barnaky could clearly see this. "Don't get to excited, remember these raiders were smart enough to out maneuver a squad with more experience then all of you put together. I admire your will to be true members, but be careful and cautious when you are out in the field. Cocky hotshots gets eaten by whoever pass their bodies in the wasteland" He then took out three forms and handed it to each of them. "Each of you need to recruit five members to your team, and you need to write their role on the team, like grunt, medic, sharpshooter etc. You will have this filled out by tomorrow morning at 0700. You are dismissed!"

And with that they took the forms and pencils and started to search for members of their team. And Kaiden had one in mind already.


End file.
